Lose You, Forget You
by Kookie-laTae
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. VKook/Taekook. bxb. rnr


_**Lose You, Forget You…**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **Angst . Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **~ Kookie-laTae ~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koridor kelas itu nampak sepi. Mungkin karena jam pelajaran yang telah usai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Meski begitu, nampak kedua pemuda berseragam sama yang berdiri saling berhadapan. Tatapan keduanya dipenuhi dengan kecanggungan. Entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

"Hyung…" ujar salah satunya yang berambut hitam, bermata besar yang bername tag Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku…" pemuda itu mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, tanda jika ia sedang merasa takut, ragu dan bingung.

"Apa kau ingin berpisah denganku?" Ujar pemuda lainnya yang berambut cokelat, bermata sipit dan bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi yang bername tag Kim Taehyung.

"Hyung… Aku hanya.." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memang berniat mengatakan hal itu. Hanya saja…

"Baiklah." Putus Taehyung setelahnya membuat Jungkook langsung mendongakkan kepalanya karena terkejut.

"Apa hyung tidak…"

"Marah?" Sambung Taehyung yang dibarengi oleh kekehannya membuat mata sipitnya jadi tak terlihat ketika ia tertawa seperti itu.

"Bukankah diawal aku sudah bilang jika semua itu terserah keputusanmu? Sejak awal aku sudah memberikanmu kebebasan untuk berpisah denganku kapan saja jika kau sudah merasa bosan, atau kurang cocok, ataupun merasa jika aku tidak pantas untukmu." Ujar Taehyung secara gamblang dan santai yang hanya bisa membuat Jungkook terpaku dalam diamnya.

"Hyung…"

"Terima kasih untuk kesempatan selama 3 bulan ini yang kau berikan padaku. Dan aku sangat menghargai keputusanmu saat ini, Kook-ah." Ujar Taehyung lalu mengusak pelan rambut hitam Jungkook.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja.. Tae-hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja. Tak perlu khawatir!" Balas Taehyung lagi kali ini lengkap dengan rectangle smile nya.

"Jja ini sudah terlalu sore. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang sebelum langit bertambah gelap. Kau kan takut gelap." Ujar Taehyung lagi pada Jungkook.

"Ne. Hyung… Aku pulang dulu. Annyeong.." pamit Jungkook pada Taehyung lalu berjalan melewati Taehyung yang masih diam pada posisinya tadi.

Baru beberapa langkah, Jungkook kembali mendengar seruan lembut Taehyung yang memanggil namanya. Begitu ia berbalik…

"Hati-hati…" kembali Taehyung berujar bersamaan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

…

Jungkook kembali menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Bangun pagi-pagi, mengerjakan tugas, ke sekolah, ke tempat kursus, ya selalu seperti itu, seperti pelajar kebanyakan. Dan kejenuhan dapat Jungkook rasakan dari aktifitas kesehariannya yang biasa dan itu-itu saja.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir seminggu sejak sore itu, sore dimana koridor kelas sudah sepi, sore dimana Jungkook memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Taehyung, _kekasih_ nya atau mungkin sekarang lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai _mantan kekasih_ nya. Terkadang rasa bersalah karena memutuskan untuk berpisah itu mendera Jungkook. Ia merasa bersalah dan tak enak kepada Taehyung, sunbaenya. Tapi… ia juga tak mungkin bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Jika ditanyakan alasan kenapa Jungkook memilih berpisah dengan Taehyung, Jungkook pun sejujurnya tak tau. Taehyung memang baik bahkan terkesan sangat baik. Hanya saja… mungkin karena tak ada perasaan yang sama itulah yang membuat Jungkook merasa hubungan yang mereka jalani terasa sangat hampa dan terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Atau mungkin juga karena Taehyung yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan lalu melalui acara MOS tiba-tiba saja langsung menyatakan cinta padanya. Disaat usia sekolah masih masuk dalam hitungan minggu, tiba-tiba ada seorang sunbae yang menyatakan cinta tentu saja membuat siapa pun shock, apalagi jika tak mengenal siapa sunbae itu.

Sejak awal Jungkook memang tak berniat menerima pernyataan cinta itu. Karena Demi Tuhan! Jungkook saja baru pertama kali melihat wajah sunbae itu dengan jelas bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menerimanya? Tapi berkat iming-iming yang diberikan oleh sang sunbae -Taehyung- yang mengatakan jika ' _Tak apa jika hanya sementara. Setidaknya kita nanti bisa saling mengenal._ ' itulah yang dengan separuh terpaksa Jungkook menerima Taehyung untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Lagipula Jungkook memang seorang yang tidak tegaan dan sedikit sulit untuk menolak.

"Kook kau melamun?" Ujar seseorang, membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook.

"Eoh? Bambam? Ada apa?" Balas Jungkook setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jam belajar sudah selesai. Kau tidak ke atap? Taehyung sunbae pasti sudah menunggumu disana." Ujar Bambam yang membuat Jungkook menghela nafasnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau malah.."

"Jja kita ke kantin!" Ajak Jungkook membuat Bambam menautkan kedua alisnya, merasa bingung.

"Apa kalian masih belum berbaikan?" Tanya Bambam penasaran. Karena setaunya, Taehyung dan Jungkook selama ini selalu baik-baik saja. Ia tak pernah melihat keduanya pernah terlibat dalam sebuah pertengkaran meskipun hanya pertengkaran kecil. Bambam bahkan merasa keduanya sangatlah cocok dan merupakan salah satu pasangan yang paling harmonis di sekolah. Dan ini sudah hampir seminggu Jungkook bersikap seolah-olah menghindari Taehyung. Bahkan disaat mereka berpapasan pun, Jungkook lebih memilih untuk memutar jalan membuat Bambam selalu bingung.

"Kook?" Panggil Bambam lagi karena Jungkook terasa seperti mengacuhkan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Sudahlah Bamie.. aku sedang tak mau membahas ini." Balas Jungkook sekenanya.

"Jadi benar kalian masih bertengkar? Karena apa?" Karena dasarnya Bambam merupakan salah seorang teman Jungkook yang bisa termasuk dalam kategori selalu ingin tau, alias _kepo_ , ia pasti akan penasaran dan terus saja bertanya.

"Bamie, jebal…" mohon Jungkook agar Bambam tak membahas masalah ini lebih jauh lagi.

"Oke. Baiklah." Jawab Bambam akhirnya dan mencoba untuk menahan berbagai pertanyaan yang sudah bersarang di dalam otaknya tentang Jungkook dan Taehyung.

…

Seperti kebanyakan, kantin di Youngsan High School memang terlihat ramai bahkan terkesan penuh. Beruntung kantin sekolah elit ini sangat besar sehingga bisa menampung banyak siswa yang kelaparan seusai melewati 4 jam pelajaran tanpa henti. Suara canda tawa bahkan benturan antara sendok dan piring pun begitu mendominasi. Antrian panjang di counter makanan yang ada juga menjadi pandangan yang biasa terlihat diserbu oleh para murid. Ahjumma serta ahjushi pun terlihat kerepotan ketika harus melayani semua pesanan.

"Kook sebaiknya kau cari tempat. Biar aku yang mengantri disini ya." Ujar Bambam pada Jungkook.

"Baik! Tolong pesankan aku pesanan yang biasa ya!" Balas Jungkook lalu berlalu keluar dari barisan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Eh Jung! Aishh! Pesanan yang biasa? Pesanan yang mana maksudnya? Ia suka pesan ramyeon. Tapi kemarin ia pernah memesan jjangmyeon juga. 2 hari lalu ia bahkan memesan nasi goreng kimchi. Pesanannya yang biasa maksudnya yang mana?" Gerutu Bambam kebingungan saat mendengar pesanan Jungkook tadi.

"Ahh ponselku ketinggalan di laci! Bagaimana aku bertanya padanya kal-"

"Pesankan saja dia ramyeon. Jangan terlalu pedas dan jangan pakai telur. Ia tidak suka kuning telur dan tidak terlalu suka putihnya jadi lebih baik jangan pesankan. Minta juga tambahan kimchi yang banyak. Ia sangat suka kimchi Son Ahjumma. Dan jangan lupa juga pesankan jus jeruk untuknya. Jangan terlalu manis. Ia juga tak terlalu suka manis." Ujar seseorang membuat Bambam seketika langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tepat dimana seseorang mengantri.

"Taehyung sunbae?" Bambam terkejut saat mendapati Taehyung yang mengantri tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau ingin memesan apa, nak?" Ujar seorang ahjumma yang berdiri di balik counter pemesanan pada Bambam.

"Ahh aku pesan kimbab dan lemon tea. Lalu ramyeon hmm…"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung langsung menyambar dan menyebutkan kembali pesanan makanan favorit Jungkook yang sudah sangat ia hapal di luar kepala. Bambam hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Taehyung yang tau begitu detail akan pesanan Jungkook. Yah setidaknya ia jadi tidak mendapat amukan Jungkook jika ia salah memesan.

"Wah daebak! Ternyata kau ingat pesananku ya Bamie hehehe gomawo…" ujar Jungkook saat mendapati makanan favoritnya -ramyeon- kini tersaji di hadapannya.

"Tak ada telur dan kimchi yang banyak! Daebak!" Seru Jungkook bersemangat dan mulai menikmati ramyeonnya.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih pada Taehyung sunbae, Kook." Gumam Bambam lalu mencoba menyumpitkan satu kimbab nya ke dalam mulut.

"Kau bilang apa, Bam?" Tanya Jungkook pada Bambam.

"Ani. Lanjutkan saja makanmu." Balas Bambam dan kembali menyumpitkan potongan kedua kimbab nya.

…

Jungkook hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya saat melihat lembaran kertas berisi soal-soal tugas Matematika yang harus ia kerjakan belum terisi satu nomorpun. Kini ia sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan. Sekolah sudah cukup sepi karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi 1 jam yang lalu. Bambam, teman sebangkunya bahkan sudah pulang tepat saat bel sekolah berbunyi. Jungkook sengaja mengurung diri di perpustakaan dengan harapan ia bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya agar nantinya saat ia pulang ke rumah, ia tak perlu pusing memikirkan tugasnya itu. Tapi apa daya jika ia tidak punya kepintaran yang cukup untuk menyelesaikan tugas mata pelajaran yang sangat tak disukainya ini?

"Jangan dipandangi terus menerus. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya jika hanya dipandangi begitu saja." Ujar seseorang membuat Jungkook sedikit terlonjak.

"Matematika? Sudah kuduga. Pantas wajahmu pucat seperti zombie begitu kkk~" kekehnya membuat Jungkook hanya bisa diam. Ia sangat tau suara ini. Ia sangat hapal tawa itu.

"Tae-hyung?"

"Hai, Kook." Balas Taehyung ramah tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Mana yang tak kau mengerti? Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Ujar Taehyung lalu meraih salah satu kertas soal dari genggaman Jungkook dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

Jungkook hanya bisa diam dan memandangi Taehyung yang nampak serius melihat kertas tugasnya dengan beragam macam pikiran. Merasa diperhatikan, Taehyung pun hanya bisa mengulas sedikit senyum disudut bibirnya.

"Kook? Kook-ah?" Panggil Taehyung membuat lamunan Jungkook buyar seketika.

"Kau mendengar penjelasanku tadi kan?" Tanya Taehyung mencoba untuk memastikan.

"Ne?" Balas Jungkook dengan mata membulat dan mulut yang berbentuk huruf o, kebiasannya ketika melamun.

"Hahaha dasar!" Balas Taehyung sambil tertawa dan mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Ini. Permen lemon, permen kesukaanmu. Makan ini dan kerjakan tugasmu. Jika masih ada yang kau bingungkan, tanyakan saja padaku." Ujar Taehyung dengan senyum yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya.

Jungkook masih diam dan tak menanggapi perkataan Taehyung. Ia hanya memandangi wajah Taehyung dan bungkus permen berwarna kuning yang dipegang Taehyung bergantian. Entah kenapa ia merasa… Jungkook langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera memfokuskan kembali dirinya pada kertas tugas dihadapannya, tanpa menerima permen yang ditawarkan Taehyung tadi. Mendapat perlakuan demikian, Taehyung hanya bisa mengulas sedikit senyum saja.

…

Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya jika memikirkan semua perlakuan yang diberikan oleh Jungkook padanya belakangan ini. Ia tau Jungkook jadi begitu menghindarinya. Ia bahkan sadar jika Jungkook selalu terlihat seperti tak menganggap dirinya ada. Setiap berpapasan, Jungkook cenderung lebih memilih memutar jalan. Sapaan demi sapaan yang selalu ia sampaikan pada Jungkook bahkan terkesan seperti angin lalu saja. Salahkah jika dirinya masih berharap ia masih bisa kembali dekat dengan Jungkook meski hanya sebatas teman? Padahal ia tau jika Jungkook kini sudah terlampau menjauhinya.

"Memikirkan dia lagi, eoh?" Tanya Jimin, teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat dekat Jimin. Taehyung tak menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Lagipula jika ia tak menjawabpun, Jimin sudah mengerti apa jawabannya.

"Sampai kapan kau masih mau memikirkannya? Dia saja sudah tak peduli denganmu kan? Di luar sana masih banyak orang yang menyukaimu. Kenapa hanya karena seorang Jeon Jungkook saja kau jadi begini frustasi?" Ujar Jimin.

"Justru karena dia _Jeon Jungkook_ , aku jadi sulit untuk melupakannya." Lirih Taehyung.

"Memang apa lebihnya dia? Dia hanya seorang bocah kelas 1 bermata bulat dan bergigi seperti kelinci. Tak ada bakat, anti sosial, bahkan prestasinya pun biasa saja. Sama sekali tak ada yang menarik dari dirinya." Ujar Jimin menambahkan. Ia sedikit heran dengan Taehyung kenapa bisa begini menyukai ' _bocah kelinci kelas 1'_ julukan yang diberikannya untuk Jungkook.

"Cinta tak butuh alasan, Jim." Balas Taehyung sekenanya membuat Jimin terdiam dan tak tau harus membalas apalagi. Terkadang ia merasa kasihan dengan Taehyung yang terlihat bodoh dengan senyum kepura-puraan yang selalu Taehyung tunjukan pada bocah itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Taehyung terlalu keras kepala jika menyangkut soal Jeon Jungkook, si _bocah kelinci kelas 1_.

"Hahh.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lirih Taehyung membuat Jimin kembali berdecak sebal akan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Hari Rabu, hari dimana kelas Jungkook mendapatkan pelajaran olahraga. Ugghh jika boleh jujur, Jungkook sangat mengutuk pelajaran ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memiliki sedikit kelemahan dalam olah fisiknya. Dia memang selalu beralasan seperti itu jika ditanya. Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah ia tak suka dengan pelajaran olahraga. Heol.

Jungkook hanya mendrible asal bola orange -bola basket- di pinggir lapangan, sambil menunggu gilirannya dalam bermain basket. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk bergabung dengan Bambam atau teman sekelas lainnya yang asik berebut bola orange di tengah lapangan. Jika bukan karena tatapan mematikan dari Lee saem, guru olahraganya, sudah dapat dipastikan jika Jungkook lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kelas untuk membaca buku, mendengarkan musik ataupun tidur daripada di tengah lapangan yang panas seperti ini.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir lapangan, tempat yang disediakan untuk penonton ataupun pemain cadangan. Ia sibuk memandangi sekitarnya dimana teman-temannya nampak asik bermain basket, volli bahkan futsal. Tapi ekor matanya menangkap sosok lain di pinggir lapangan sebrang. Sosok yang sangat ia kenali sedang berbincang dengan 2orang. Sosok itu, Kim Taehyung.

"Kenapa harus bertemu lagi? Tak cukupkah hanya tadi pagi berpapasan di gerbang sekolah?" Keluh Jungkook. Sesungguhnya bukan niat Jungkook untuk menghindari atau menjauhi Taehyung. Hanya saja… setiap mereka bertemu, perasaan bersalah Jungkook selalu saja muncul di dalam hatinya. Apalagi jika di tambah senyum itu. Senyum manis yang diam-diam sangat disukai Jungkook. Senyuman yang bisa membuat hatinya menjadi hangat.

"Yak Jeon Jungkook!"

 _Bughh_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan seseorang dari tengah lapangan, sebuah bola orange mengarah ke hadapan wajahnya dan memukul wajahnya dengan telak. Benturan itu cukup keras bahkan membuat kepala Jungkook langsung pusing seketika. Penglihatannya pun langsung menjadi kabur.

"Kook kau tak apa?" Tanya Bambam dengan wajah paniknya.

"Hmm" Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Beberapa temannya bahkan sudah mengerubunginya.

"Kook hidungmu!" Pekik Bambam. Jungkook pun langsung mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke arah hidungnya dan terlihatlah cairan merah kental keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Shit! Ini benar-benar memalukan!

Sebelum Jungkook merasa lebih malu lagi, ia pun langsung beranjak dari posisinya tadi dan berlari menuju ke toilet untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari kedua hidungnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sosok itu menyadari apa yang telah terjadi dengan Jungkook dan segera mengikuti Jungkook.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya ke atas washtafel dan membersihkan hidungnya dengan air yang mengalir dari kran. Cairan merah itu masih tak berhenti mengalir dari dalam hidungnya membuatnya sesekali mengumpat menyebalkan.

"Jangan mengumpat begitu. Kau harus membasuhnya dengan benar agar tak mengenai pakaianmu." Ujar Taehyung dari ujung pintu masuk membuat Jungkook tersentak.

"Coba sini!" Taehyung membalikkan tubuh Jungkook dan dengan sapu tangannya, ia mencoba membersihkan noda-noda darah di sekitar hidung, pipi bahkan bibir Jungkook dengan telaten.

"Hyung" Taehyung hanya diam tak menanggapi panggilan Jungkook. Ia masih sibuk membersihkan noda-noda darah di wajah Jungkook bahkan sapu tangan putihnya kini sudah jadi berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Hyung" Taehyung masih diam.

"Hyu-"

"Diamlah. Akan sulit membersihkannya jika kau banyak bicara, Kook." Balas Taehyung.

"Berhenti, hyung." Ujar Jungkook namun Taehyung tak mengindahkan perkataannya.

"Kubilang berhenti!" Teriak Jungkook yang akhirnya membuat Taehyung jadi berhenti.

"Berhenti berbuat baik padaku dan membuatku jadi merasa semakin bersalah padamu." Ujar Jungkook membuat Taehyung terdiam. Ia begitu terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Jungkook seperti itu.

"Berhenti bertingkah seolah-olah kau selalu peduli padaku. Aku muak hyung!" Teriak Jungkook membuat Taehyung sedikit tersentak.

"Aku muak dengan semua kebaikanmu. Aku muak dengan semua perhatianmu. Aku muak dengan senyummu. Aku muak dengan semua kepalsuanmu, hyung. Aku muak!"

"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir jika apa yang kau lakukan selama ini membuatku hampir gila karena rasa bersalahku padamu, eoh? Apa kau senang membuatku menderita dengan dibayang-bayangi rasa bersalah terus menerus? Apa kau merasa puas? Berhentilah bertingkah bodoh dan sok baik padaku. Karena aku tau aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk kau baiki, hyung. Bukan aku..." ujar Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kook…"

"Kumohon hyung, berhentilah… berhenti baik padaku. Berhenti peduli padaku. Aku mohon…" ujar Jungkook dengan air mata yang berlinang dari kedua matanya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Maaf jika selama ini aku sudah membuatmu menderita. Maaf…" ujar Taehyung sendu lalu segera memberikan sapu tangan putihnya pada Jungkook dan keluar dari toilet itu. Mungkin Taehyung memang harus benar-benar melupakan Jeon Jungkook mulai sekarang. Ya, melupakannya…

"Maaf, hyung… Aku hanya tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini. Terima kasih atas semua kebaikan dan perhatian yang kau berikan selama ini padaku. Maaf, aku bukanlah sosok yang sempurna dan pantas untukmu. Aku hanya berharap jika kedepannya kau bisa mendapat seorang yang baik dan bisa mencintaimu. Dan mungkin orang itu bukanlah aku. Bukan _Jeon Jungkook_ , _si bocah kelas 1_.." lirih Jungkook saat menatap kepergian Taehyung.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _A/N : yayayya ini gatau ya masuk ke kategori drabble atau apa karena well wordnya aja udh lebih dari 2k. Aku tau pasti akhirnya terasa gantung kan? Aku memang sengaja gantungin akhirnya kayak gitu karena well lagi seneng buat kayak gitu aja hahaha_

 _Boleh curhat sedikit? Well sebenernya semua ff yang belakangan ini aku buat agak sedikit kacau kan? Ini semua karena moodku yang lagi gak baik. Aku kepikiran dengan perkataan teman-teman aku yang sayangnya mereka ini anti yang namanya fujoshi. Saya emang gak pernah cerita sih ke mereka kalo saya ya mengidap(?) fujo yah abis gatahan tiap liat moment-moment VKook sih.. Yaampun agak nyes gimana gitu ya punya temen tapi gak sehati(?) Saya nya suka VKook gini mereka malah geli liatnya dalam artian kalo liat skinship mereka yang unyu dan bikin emesh dan pengen cepet buat nikahin mereka hahhh dan itu yang buat saya selalu kepikiran terus dalam buat ff. Makanya kalian bisa liat kan dalam setiap penulisan saya di dua ff kebelakang ini gak pernah ada sweet fluff unyu-unyu nya lagi :( saya kepikiran dengan semua kata-kata mereka :(( maaf ya jadi curhat begini.._

 _Yang saya harapkan sih dukungan dan semangat dari readers supaya saya bisa semangat dalam nulis ff" VKook lagi.. akhir kata, review juseyo.. kamsahamnida.._


End file.
